<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire and Ice by Lunetta_The_Wind_Godess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761293">Fire and Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunetta_The_Wind_Godess/pseuds/Lunetta_The_Wind_Godess'>Lunetta_The_Wind_Godess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Couples [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunetta_The_Wind_Godess/pseuds/Lunetta_The_Wind_Godess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows he Pepper have an open relationship, but when he goes looking for something different, he doesn't expect it to be Stephen Strange. When he sees his name on the dating site it takes him by complete surprise. Little does he know that Stephen didn't exactly sign up on his own free will, but will that stop him?<br/>This is a companion piece to Playing with Fire. Quentin/Peter is mentioned, but it has its own story line. This is the Tony/Stephen side of the story. They are basically holding hands. Few couples are mentioned and they may get their own stories as these two progress along as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne, Bruce Banner/Thor, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Couples [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/632489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony sighed across his desk and yawned. Work was wearing down on him lately. He may have the most up-to-date software on the entire planet, but that didn't make his work day go any faster. He was happy to take in Peter under his internship program. He knew he wasn't allowed to pay him for it, but he did anyway. The kid just lived with his aunt and Tony was more than happy to provide him with anything he needed, including replacing the backpacks and textbooks he'd lose while sticking them to trees while he was in a hurry to become Spiderman. Tony much preferred being prepared from now on. It just made life easier. He heard enough from Steve all the time and his Boy Scout judgment looks. Tony dropped the stack of papers on the desk and swiped the file he was working on to the side. He typed a quick text to Pepper and set his phone down and started cleaning up his desk, filing everything away neatly. It wasn't like the beautiful disaster his workshop was constantly in. He smirked at the thought. He felt his phone buzz against the table top and snatched it up quickly.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry Tony, I can't I'm working late too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Pep</em>
</p><p>Tony frowned and tossed his phone against the counter with a groan. He was tired of not spending nights with her anymore. He had the irking feeling she was getting her needs met elsewhere but he didn't have the heart to actually check. She didn't make it a secret to him that their relationship was more open than closed. He just hadn't had the time to make to look for something fun to do. He thumbed through his apps and decided to find something…someone to do. He felt his heart pick up slightly as he typed in his information on the dating site. He smirked and clicked the casual meet up setting.</p><p>Tony added a few photos of him in a black three piece and added a couple ones of him grinning and one with his teeth bared. Why not? He grinned. He clicked on looking for guys because how long had it been since he'd tried that? It seemed fun and less practical, plus he wouldn't need to worry about kids or preventing anything but taking care of himself. It was nice.</p><p>A little selfish too….he laughed. He was bored. He had been bored for a while. He eyed Peter at his own work station and walked over.</p><p>"Hey kid, how's it going?" He smirked and sat on the desk beside him. The boy flinched slightly and grinned, clearly Tony caught him off guard.</p><p>"I just finished up, now I'm just checking the numbers on the last two forms." Peter beamed excitedly. Tony chuckled and patiently waited for him to finish up.</p><p>"Want me to drive you home tonight?" Tony offered, hoping the company would help ease his loneliness. To his surprise, Peter excitedly shouted yes.</p><p>"Good, wrap this up and let's get going." Tony got up and took his bag and helped him pack so get out of the building faster.</p><p>……………………………………………………………………………….</p><p>Stephen set the book back down carefully on the shelf and adjusted a few sections of text that had been left haphazardly on the furniture. The other sorcerers were still young. Stephen remembered a point in time where he'd been naïve, but never enough to leave a book out of place. He preferred everything tidy and where it belonged. He adjusted the pencils and little trinkets on the desk beside where Wong usually sat. It made him smile how well everything had worked out. Ancient One had helped him through a lot of it. He knew using magic for his own personal gain wasn't ideal, but it was necessary and it didn't seem fair to bring everyone back but her, but he figured out a way. She continued providing guidance to him throughout his teachings, but there started to get a point where her lessons had started to contain less and less until somehow he learned everything she knew. He was still stubborn at times, but not when it came to protecting the Time Stone and the sanctum itself. It was peaceful most of the time. He'd quickly become a master of his craft and knew more about the stone than any other before him, yet it was still a mystery. The weight of it almost hummed at him; as if it had a life of its own, much like his cloak. It had chosen him. The red fabric swayed as the cloak loomed along the wall. He eyed it as if it was reminding him that it was time to close up the library.</p><p>He crossed the tile floor and it draped across his shoulders, knowing where it wanted to belong. He smirked as he left down the steps and adjusted some small miniature statues back into place. He brushed his fingers across the cauldron, relishing the old world metal….</p><p>The Cauldron of the Cosmos rippled softly as if the interior was lined with stars. He leaned over it, checking to see if there were any new threats to the mystical realm and he found none. It didn't seem that there was anything important enough for it to guide him in the right direction for now. He should have been thankful, but somehow the fact that everything was okay seemed to bother him.</p><p>
  <em>It's because you have nothing to do…</em>
</p><p>Wong's words practically haunted him as he sat on the steps beside the relic. Maybe he'd been right. His cloak brushed subtly against his cheek. He let out an exasperated sigh. He pondered the reason why Christine and him hadn't exactly worked out. He'd be lying if he said it didn't work because she wasn't enough or he hadn't given enough. It hadn't taken away the fact that he felt a pang of loneliness every now and then. The idea of seeing people was just too much work.  Wong entertained the idea of it being her gender. No way….there had been no way…<em>right?</em></p><p>He stiffened slightly as Ancient One stepped softly through an illuminated orange circle.</p><p>"Hello." Stephen sighed.</p><p>"You're thoughts seem troubled Supreme. " She sighed softly. He turned and scooted over for her and thumbed the red fabric underneath his fingertips as the cloak attempted to ease his mind.</p><p>"It's just…certain things hadn't worked out and I can't seem to figure out exactly why. It just made sense to do it at the right time, but I'm second guessing my nature I suppose." He watched as she eased herself beside him.</p><p>"Always trust your instincts. They are the most primitive yet functional part of being who you are. I've never doubted mine." She spoke so reassuringly. He nodded. Maybe she wasn't the right person and somewhere there was someone else, but it when on Earth would that be?</p><p>"How do you manage such solitude?" He asked.</p><p>"I have you…and Wong and all my students to look after." She smiled.</p><p>"Don't think you know everything about me." She started to laugh. He eyed her curiously.</p><p>"Y…you have someone?" He looked at her, completely taken by surprise. She just smiled at the colors filtering in through the sanctum windows. Stephen was surprised. He couldn't picture it, but she'd never had the need to lie to him since he'd saved her life.</p><p>"I have somewhere to be in about twenty minutes she rose quickly, pausing as he got up a little less gracefully.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow then." He smiled as she patted his shoulder, possibly offering the cloak some affection as well. He chuckled at the thought. She disappeared down the hall as Wong grabbed his iPod off the desk.</p><p>"You left your phone on my table again." He chuckled as he held it out to him. Stephen saw he'd added another app again. He rolled his eyes and snatched it from his offered palm.</p><p>"What did you do now?" He sighed and saw it was a dating app.</p><p>"Nope." He swiped it off his list and pocketed the device as Wong rambled over the benefits of finding someone.</p><p>"I'm fine." Stephen insisted.</p><p>"You're not and I'm on watch, so go do something else for a change." Wong humored him and gently shoved him through a portal and closed it. Stephen knew he could just make a portal right back, but he stopped and looked around and saw he was in the living room of the Avengers mansion.</p><p>"Great." He sighed and sat down in a chair that didn't have much character to it. It was the little things like that at Kamar-taj that he missed.</p><p>"Hey." Clint eyed him and grinned.</p><p>"Food is on the counter." He nodded as Stephen glanced up and  the remnants of some kind of barbecue.</p><p>"Thanks." He muttered as he ran a slightly shaking hand through his hair. Annoyed that he had no control over it, but the gift he'd been given in its stead was far greater. A choice he'd gladly make again if he needed to.</p><p>"Hey wizard." Tony eyed him over a pair of semi-translucent blue frames. Stephen conjured up a book against the table, so it didn't appear like he had nothing to do.</p><p>"So everyone just lives here now?" Stephen guessed, uncertain to what he'd get back.</p><p>"Everyone that wants to be here." Tony slipped his stylus in between his teeth and glanced back down at his tablet. Stephen's cerulean eyes followed the movement. He felt he face geat up as he realized he had.</p><p>
  <em>Shit….He wasn't that desperate…</em>
</p><p>He forced himself to look away and opened the book on the counter instead. He'd met Tony before he became what he was….a sorcerer. He'd seen him at galas in the past and different settings, even talked to him a few times, but it had always been some kind of contest for some reason. He was so selfish back then, it almost sickened him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and furrowed his brow. He could feel Tony staring at him.</p><p>"Is the lifestyle of a sorcerer supreme celibate?" Tony asked. Stephen felt himself stiffen in surprise at the question. Of course he'd ask…</p><p>"Not necessarily, or so I thought." He really emphasized the 't' part.</p><p>"That book seems super riveting." Tony set his tablet on the table as Stephen looked up. Tony looked slightly tired, a slightly glassy sheen to his eyes as eased into the chair beside him.</p><p>"Do you want to watch Netflix?" He actually reached over and closed Stephen's book. He'd have been mad if he was actually reading the material, but Tony was pretty good at reading people. He should have known, but he didn't think too far into it. He didn't need to read him that much.</p><p>"If I do, will you leave me alone?" He mused, curious how much he could actually push the man of iron. Tony grinned like a child. His whole features had actually lit up as he went towards the wide screen TV. Stephen couldn't help the subtle smile on his own face as it was hidden from view from the high red collar of his cloak. It rippled slightly off his shoulders as he rose. Like it was reassuring him it was okay to do this. He chose the right corner of the couch, not realizing Tony did have a preference since it was his place, but he hadn't said a word as Stephen's frame filled out the place.</p><p>………………………………………………………………………….</p><p>Tony swallowed thickly. His hands were sweating. He was going to pretend that Stephen's face didn't show up on the dating app he'd joined a day ago. Sure, he'd gotten requests but that was probably because people recognized his face or his wallet. It was gross. He had no idea he was gay…if he was, it really wasn't obvious as much as Tony thought. He panicked over where to sit because he didn't want to upset the wizard.</p><p>"Are you coming?" Stephen said so nonchalantly, causing Tony's desires to stir. He mentally gathered himself as he sauntered over and where would he sit? A whoosh of air left his lungs as he was tugged down by a red fabric. Apparently the doctor's cloak was impatient as he was. He turned on the station and flipped through different shows.</p><p>"Mystery diagnoses?" He glanced over at Stephen, whom wore a smirk across his face, causing Tony's to spring up as well.</p><p>"You just want to see if I know it don't you?" He chided. Tony laughed and clicked play. Stephen settled into his seat and crossed an ankle over the other as the story had been introduced and the weird symptoms had played out. Tony felt every movement Stephen made. He was still in shock of seeing his face on the site. He hadn't mentioned anything about being in a relationship, clearly if he was on there, he was looking, right? He needed to stop thinking about it so much. The show continued, but Tony hadn't paid too much attention to it. He could smell him too, but he couldn't place exactly what it was. It was a conglomeration of different scents. It was a smoky wooden scent with subtle nodes of patchouli and balsam. Tony couldn't recall any scent from the store smelling exactly that complex or as intoxicating. He welcomed it. He felt it settle in his mind and lungs as he closed his eyes. He should've tried sooner…it probably wouldn't have taken too much to swoon over the doctor.</p><p>"Lyme disease." He heard his low baritone rumble him awake from his lost thoughts.</p><p>"W…what?" He looked over at him with a bewildered expression.</p><p>"The seizures…It's not encephalitis." He gestured with a hand. Tony watched it drop slowly with little tremors running through them. Would they shake if he slid his fingers between them? He flushed at the thought.</p><p>
  <em>Probably…</em>
</p><p>He nodded and smirked.</p><p>"I knew you'd ruin it." He laughed, much to his surprise, Stephen laughed too, but it was reserved. Tony barely glanced at his watch as the single number ticked away into the am hours. Clearly Stephen had nowhere to be. Tony secretly enjoyed that. It had dropped into the 60s as the moon traced across the sky. He could see the faint soft white light through the windows as a few more episodes went past. He liked that Stephen still knew everything about being a doctor. It's not like he'd so easily forget half of his life Tony guessed, but it was funny, given what background he had now with all that magic and mystery to deal with. Tony listened to the TV ramble on about brain lesions until he felt a weight against his shoulder and that same luxurious scent filled his lungs. His head turned and he felt his hair brush against his cheek then he realized the doctor had fallen asleep against. He grinned and felt the soft fabric of the cloak brush his wrist as he looked down at it curiously. He figured out it basically had a life of its own as it floated around and sometimes followed the doctor when he wasn't wearing it.</p><p>"Don't tell on me." Tony whispered at it. It didn't move after that as he turned and wantonly stared at the doctor as he slept. He took each feature slowly, like a fine wine. He didn't know why his face was so hot suddenly, it was practically like how he felt in high school. He ignored it and took in those sharp cheekbones that were uniquely Stephen's. His silver streaked temples seemed so vivid against the blackness of the rest of his hair. He wondered what it'd feel like if he ran his fingers through it. He smirked at the thought as he noticed that silver also streaked through a few of his eyelashes too. He liked that too. He tilted his head just enough to take in that rich scent of him again. Tony closed his eyes and shuddered slightly and leaned in just enough to feel the heat of him. God it was so nice. He was practically gleeful from the exposure he got, given it wasn't on purpose. With each breath, he inhaled more of Stephen until it lulled him to sleep. He felt so warm and hadn't slept soundly in months. Insomnia often stole his mind in the am hours, but this time it was a wizard. He dreamt of heat…pale skin and those sharp features of his. He hadn't dreamt of anything in a while and often they weren't pleasant, but the smoky atmosphere was intoxicating. He felt like he was drinking in different parts of him. Clearly a fine wine that couldn't be rushed. He went slowly as those soft hands tremored against his skin as they glided between his legs. He sucked in a breath as they coasted lower, right where he wanted them. His hands might've shook, but they still had the same knowledge as before. Tony gasped against him as his thighs widened and he accommodated more of him. Those eyes were hazy and bright as they stared back at him. Tony opened his mouth, but no sound came out. At one point it wasn't enough and he could feel him press into him. His forehead was creased as he leaned into him. Tony thought he'd implode from the heat and pleasure alone.</p><p>"Harder!" He gasped out loud as he startled himself awake. He could feel his own pulse between his legs as he watched Stephen stir awake in the soft light of morning. Tony attempted adjusting himself somehow, but he couldn't move unless he wanted to risk waking up the doctor. He could tell the cloak had flatted out, resembling more of a blanket against them both. His forehead was in a sheen cold of sweat, but he felt hot all over. Stephen was against his chest, long legs stretched across the ottoman from what Tony could manage to see over his shoulder. Tony chanced it and gingerly sank his fingers into his hair. Oh God it was as soft as he'd imagined and the silver and black wove through his fingers. Tony bit his lower lip and shuddered slightly. Stephen made a rumble noise and turned his head against his chest and sank back down. Tony gently let his hand drop between his shoulder blades. Prominent, just like the rest of him. He could touch Stephen forever. He traced soft circles across the exposed skin on the back of his neck. The doctor clung tighter to him, Tony couldn't hide his smile even if he tried. He felt like someone was watching him. He glanced over at saw Nat's pale eyes widened slightly as she tip-toed into the kitchen and gaped at them. Tony bit his lower lip in an attempt to hide his smile, but then Clint followed right after with a muffin in his mouth and he mocked him by air humping near the couch while Tony attempted to stare daggers at him. Just as soon as they arrived, they were gone and Tony felt the room empty except for the wizard sleeping against his chest. He discreetly kept petting through his hair and enjoyed the feeling of knowing what Stephen's hair felt like, knowing he'd probably smack him if he found out. Tony started to doze off from the sheer warmth of him.</p><p>…………………………………………………………………</p><p>Stephen yawned against the warmth of the blanket….too warm… He lifted his head and saw Tony underneath him. He inhaled deeply and sat up, rubbing his face as Tony's arm dragged across his neck. He gently took it and draped it over his chest. The steady hum of his arc reactor had just lulled him to sleep apparently. He saw sleep scars across Tony's cheek from the imprint of his forehead. His face heated as he carefully sat up, careful not to wake the genius.</p><p>The cloak had snuggled around Tony afterwards. Stephen's eyes narrowed slightly.</p><p>"Found someone new?" He muttered under his breath and he swore he felt a swat at his ankle from the relic. It only caused a grin to spread across his face as he got up and went to the kitchen. He guessed where most of everything was, and he was mostly correct. He managed two mugs of tea and made some scrambled eggs with tomatoes and spinach. He eyed the couch as Tony sat up and made his way to the kitchen with a slight smirk. Stephen's eyes casted downward at the tent in Tony's joggers. He said nothing as he pulled out the stool for him. Maybe he didn’t notice rigt away? Stephen cleared his throat as he set the plates.</p><p>"You umm…" He nods lower as Tony fidgeted at the table.</p><p>"What?" Tony glanced down and tugged his sweatshirt lower and shrugged it off.</p><p>"It's umm…fine." He rubbed his temples and closed his legs a bit. Stephen had no idea how he carried on just sporting it. Maybe it was different for him. He mentally stopped himself as he set orange juice in front of him and started on his own plate.</p><p>They ate together and discussed how work had been going.</p><p>"Doom unleashing a swarm of bots on a coffee shop seems to be the only threat as of late." Tony mumbled as he sipped his coffee.</p><p>"A little different on my end, but there was a being threatening other souls, but it was through dreams. So, it wasn't easy to detect and the life force of the person just dissipated." Stephen finished his scramble and ate orange slices.  Tony stared sometimes at him, but he didn't say anything. What would he say? Any answer just seemed rude and the headway he'd made had been rather nice.</p><p>"That sounds like a nightmare." Tony glanced up and the both chuckled. Stephen rolled his eyes and pushed his plate to the side.</p><p>"So what are you up today?" Stephen leaned on his palm and watched him. Tony's face got a little red as he paused, thinking…</p><p>"I umm just have to work in the shop until…Tuesday." He shrugged.</p><p>"Unless some shit goes down I have to get the team together and fight." He mirrored the same movement and watched him. Stephen flushed a little this time, it felt a little awkward, but then comparing the rest of the avengers and he just preferred him. maybe…</p><p>"I have to get going. Need to wash…" He tugged the hem of his collar and made a face. Tony chuckled and nodded.</p><p>"Same." he rubbed his face and grinned.</p><p>"You're still sleepy?" Stephen eyed him and smirked.</p><p>"mm…yeah, I'm not a morning person." He yawned again and curled around his own arms.</p><p>"Sorry I fell asleep on you." Stephen muttered as he adjusted himself on the stool.</p><p>"It's fine." Tony reached and brushed a stray hair back off Stephen's forehead. It caught him by surprise, but he didn't swat his hand away. Normally he would have if it were anyone else.</p><p>"I thought it was adorable." Tony chuckled. Stephen's felt heat creep up the back of his neck as he stared at Tony. Those dark eyes lit up red in just the right light.</p><p>"Well, thank you…." He smirked,</p><p>"I haven't been called that before." He added. Tony just shrugged and somehow played that off.</p><p>"I'll see you…umm when you come back." Tony glanced to the side as the cloak floated over. He felt it brush his ankle. Tony hide his surprise behind his mug of coffee. Stephen didn't seem to notice as it dropped against his shoulders.</p><p>"Sure, maybe sooner than you think." Stephen winked at him and Tony scoffed with a chuckle. He turned his palm and created a portal and stepped through it.</p><p>………………………………………………………………………………..</p><p>Tony groaned and dropped his head against the table and sighed. He'd planted the seed of something….some kind of connection. He got up and grabbed his phone of the coffee table and sat down back on the couch, Stephen's scent hit him hard. He turned and grabbed the pillow and shoved his face into it. He smiled against it and dropped it against his lap and snuck down the hall and closed his door.</p><p>"Friday lock the door." He whispered as the door made a loud click. He widened his legs and he was hard again. Just the scent of him got him going, what the fuck. Tony hissed as he gripped himself and bit the collar of his sweatshirt and with a few strokes he was already there. His brows furrowed as his heels dug into the floor slightly and his whole body shook as the front of his pants were slick. He panted and dropped his knees against the floor and waited for his breath to return back to normal as he planned a shower. He took off the too hot clothes and threw them at the hamper, missing it entirely and he kicked off his joggers and crammed everything into the basket. He made to the shower with slightly shaky legs and turned it on to hot. He stepped under and rinsed away everything. Somehow he made it to his bed and curled up in the cool blankets. he thumbed through his phone and selfishly screenshots of the pictures of Stephen off the dating app. He grinned as he looked through them. The first was him in a grey suit with a soft knit tie, like it was knitted and not silk. Tony thought that would leave a mark if it was used to tie around his wrists. He chuckled at the thought. He looked angry yet poise in the photo. Tony loved it. The second was another suit, darker and he was standing up, almost challenging. He liked that too. There was another one where he was leaning over a very ornate type of windowsill, but he had a long beard like he hadn't shaved in months. Wisps of the silver reached below his ears and his hair was borderline shoulder length. His thin gray shirt was hanging off his chest, but the arms were tight and his hands were wrapped. The marks on his hands seemed to look more recent. Maybe this wasn't long after his car accident. He remembered reading about it and felt genuine worry because it was actually someone he'd met prior. He hugged the sofa pillow and sighed. He managed getting dressed in an ACDC dark shirt and jeans. He should do some work in his shop later after. He clicked on the messenger and bit the bullet and sent Stephen a message.</p><p>
  <em>Hey thanks for yesterday. I guess I really needed it and this morning. I haven't eaten a real breakfast in I don't know how long, so thanks. I won't watch the next episode without you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tony</em>
</p><p>He tapped send before he could think against it. He got up and pocketed his phone and went to the living room.</p><p>"Someone had a nice time last night." Clint chuckled. Tony's face heat up and he scoffed at him.</p><p>"No, well..what about you and Nat." Tony piped up defensively.</p><p>"I'm married." Clint rolled his eyes.</p><p>"So?" Tony whispered closer to him. Clint eyed him almost challengingly.</p><p>"It's not stopping me." Tony added as Clint actually blushed for once.</p><p>"Fine…if you do, then I will." He grinned. Tony knew his end of the deal might be far more difficult, but he wanted it so bad. He nodded and went down to his workshop.</p><p>……………………………………………………………………………………..</p><p>Stephen managed to get his tunic and everything washed and hung on the line outside. He dried everything else in the machine, but his tunic required special attention. His mind kept wandering back to Tony and the shape of him against the thin fabric of his joggers. He didn't do anything but he did stare…He mentally cursed himself for that. Mixing business with pleasure never seemed to work out for anyone ever. He sat down and put on a soft red tunic and matching pants. He closed his eyes and started to meditate. He relaxed his body and closed his eyes, mentally clearing everything from his mind in search of that soft calmness. His phone chirped at him as the noise broke his concentration. He picked up his phone and glanced at it. He didn't give Tony his number…he saw it was on that weird app he'd forgotten about.</p><p>"Wong!" He shouted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You're One of a Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony gets to know Stephen on a more personal level and decides this relationship is becoming more than what he started looking for.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took forever to finish and I couldn't think of a good title so thank Katy Perry hahaa.... enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I put you on there because I thought it might help you." Wong smirked. Stephen crossed his arms and exhaled shakily.</p><p>"Didn't you have a nice time last night?" Wong looked up from his book with a sly grin. Stephen wanted to throw something at him, but he decided against it. Remembering how Tony ran his fingers through his hair. It felt surreal and tantalizing. He didn't stop him. That must've meant something. It was just out of habit…wasn't it? He couldn’t recall letting Wong pet him. No, that would be awkward and according to Tony, he was supposedly asleep. He turned on his heel and went down the corridor and left all his thoughts at the door and locked it. He eased back down to his spot and eyed his phone like it was an enemy. He eyed Tony's photo of him smirking mischievously.</p><p>"Dammit." He muttered under his breath as he flicked through the photos. He was rather photogenic, but Stephen liked him sleepy, half hard and stumbling through the living room. He saw the photo of him baring his teeth and felt a warm heat tremor between his legs.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck…</em>
</p><p>Stephen decided that Wong might be right about the guy thing. Maybe…Christine was beautiful, but it was different kind. Like something to appreciate, but it wasn't like need. He needed to know what it would feel like to touch him again. He growled under his breath and tapped the call button. It rang twice before he heard that slightly sleepy tone.</p><p>"Hello." Tony almost purred over the phone.</p><p>"Hi…" Stephen felt himself grinning and covered it, even though nobody could see it.</p><p>"This is a nice surprise." Tony kept on.</p><p>"You didn't watch anymore without me did you?" Stephen kept his tone neutral as he could, but he had the sense he was losing it.</p><p>"You know I wouldn't without you." Tony's tone seemed to get flirtatious and lower the more Stephen talked. It was doing things to him.</p><p>"I'm having Indian food tonight, there's still time to add another order." He could hear Tony's voice lift slightly.</p><p>"I'm supposed to watch the sanctum tonight…" He whispered.</p><p>"Ahh…" Tony sounded disappointed.</p><p>"I like butter chicken." He whispered</p><p>"Naan bread?" Tony chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah." Stephen grinned again.</p><p>"I'll see you later then." Tony grinned.</p><p>"Bye Tony." He smirked. He set his phone down and felt his face was red and he hated it, but he couldn't remember the last time he felt like this.</p><p>…………………………………………………………………………….</p><p>"I didn't think he call me first." Tony grinned at Clint who was rolling his eyes but they both smiled like idiots.</p><p>"So when is he coming back?" He eyed him over a spoonful of broccoli soup. Tony shrugged.</p><p>"I put in the order of Indian food for tonight and he told me he had to watch the sanctum tonight, but…he told me his order anyways." Tony beamed. He hadn't been this excited in a long time.</p><p>"Awesome, I'll leave condoms in the kitchen drawer for you." Clint joked as Tony gaped and swatted his arm.</p><p>"So Stephen's gay?" Nat eyed them with her own bowl as they started on lunch.</p><p>"I guess so, I really didn't think he'd be the dating app type, but I found him on there." Tony grabbed a blue bowl and started spooning in soup with a ladle.</p><p>"So, ask him out." Nat grinned. Tony blushed and Clint made an ooh noise.</p><p>"Shut up Clint, I have to take it slow." Tony huffed.</p><p>"So you're saying if he didn't want to do you over the table, you'd say no?" Nat raised a brow as they both laughed and Tony almost pouted.</p><p>"I'd never say no to him." He whispered and they all howled with laughter. Tony felt high from the idea of it, but the excitement was palpable between the three of them.</p><p>"Why don't you two kiss?" Tony sipped off his spoon and eyed them suggestively.</p><p>"What stays in the mansion….stays in the mansion." Tony whispered as Nat's turned and eyed Clint and she smiled. Before Clint could say anything, Natasha grabbed his face and kissed him softly and pulled away as the archer's eyes opened slowly. She was smiling at him and he just seemed to have this dumbstruck expression as the trio chuckled and it immediately stopped as Steve walked through to the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey Cap, soup's on." Clint wiped the lipstick off his lower lip and gave Tony a glance as he went down the hallway to his room.</p><p>"You okay?" Steve eyed Nat and she nodded and they started talking about the recent news of politics. Tony coughed and snickered as he went down the hall and knocked on Clint's door.</p><p>He opened it and waited for him to come in.</p><p>"I didn't mean to pressure you guys." Tony whispered low as the door closed behind him.</p><p>"I…It just kinda made it real." He whispered back.</p><p>"Is it a bad thing?" Tony asked.</p><p>"No, but…I have kids Tony." He sighed.</p><p>"She knows everything about you and she did it anyway." Tony shrugged.</p><p>"We're gonna end up doing it." Clint's brow furrowed.</p><p>"Like it’s a bad thing?" Tony knelt beside him and eventually crossed his legs on the floor and listened.</p><p>"You and Pepper…I mean, does she know?" Clint looked down at him.</p><p>"Yeah, but she doesn't know who it is." Tony answered.</p><p>"Plus I haven't actually done anything with him yet." He added.</p><p>"You know you're going to. I just…I don't want to mess up what I have, you know." Clint sighed.</p><p>"Well, I ain't saying a damned thing. You do you Clint. Who cares." Tony pffted.</p><p>"Yes maybe my wife wants a three way for Christmas." Clint joked.</p><p>"Never hurts to ask." Tony chuckled as Clint threw a spoon at him and he darted out the door.</p><p>…………………………………………………………………………………</p><p>Stephen spent the afternoon picking up the sanctum and trimmed a few of the intricate plants. He adjusted a few different artifacts from different realms. He remembered Thor knocking over  several different things as he couldn't keep his hands to himself, but everything seemed to work itself out so far. His mind trailed back to Tony as he tidied up the place and maybe used a bit of magic to get everything done. He gathered up his books for the week and laid them out on the counter by his favorite chair.</p><p>"Hey, so Tony?" Wong raised a brow and he sighed and shook his head.</p><p>"Please don't send him messages." Stephen look around for his phone and made a soft hiss noise as Wong smiled and handed it back to him. He looked at his phone and saw Tony left three messages and a photo.</p><p>"I didn't look, but your notifications stated dinner plans?" Wong eyed him. Stephen's face heated up slightly as he swiped his phone open.</p><p>
  <em>I got what you wanted for dinner. I hope you're hungry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some of the others will be here, but I saved the episode for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is this just dinner? Is it something else…?</em>
</p><p>He eyed Wong before turning and sitting in his chair. He started typing back.</p><p><em>Do you want it to be a date? </em>He clicked send and leaned on his palm and his phone pinged back softly.</p><p><em>What if I said yes? </em>was Tony's answer.</p><p>
  <em>See you tonight then…</em>
</p><p>Stephen flushed slightly. Maybe dating wasn't that difficult. Maybe…but Tony was different. He'd known him a while so breaking the ice didn't quite matter. He got up and Wong raised a brow at him.</p><p>"I have a date…" He muttered.</p><p>"I'll take the evening watch." Wong's face lit up as he grabbed his phone and eyed him.</p><p>"I need to go get ready." Stephen got up and made his way upstairs. He eyed his closet on what to wear. He decided on something simple and pulled out a deep blue button down and a dark belt with slacks. He laid them carefully over the chair and eyed himself in the mirror. He smirked and looked through the different colognes and pursed his lips. He grabbed a pink one called love potion. It was hand written in Ancient One's writing. Why hadn't he noticed this before? She must have left it where she knew he'd find it. He sprayed the back of his hand and breathed in the scent. It was rich and vanilla, patchouli, and rose. He smirked and it almost glowed when he sprayed another mist.</p><p>It definitely glowed…He raised a brow and set it on the counter and started getting ready.</p><p>………………………………………………………………………………..</p><p>Tony practically jumped up and down when he said yes. He was thankful for all flirting and practice because if this was his first time, he'd have been so lost. But he'd never gone all the way with a man. Not that he'd do it…Stephen wasn't the one-night type. He shaved anyways, just in case. He cleaned up his room and made sure the place looked good. He had to run into the office for a few things, but they could wait. He didn't have any plans until Tuesday anyways. He forced himself to watch TV and work on a new case design for carrying different armor and Thor's things. They were heavy and he figured out a way to calculate the weight of something until the mass was spread out enough to where it could be lifted. It was easier to manage things when he knew where to put them. He finished it and started on a different device for Clint's bow. A new sight that would allow him to magnify the shot. As if he needed help with that. Before he knew it, a couple hours had passed and he set his tablet down and Clint shoved him into his room and made him figure out what to wear. He grabbed a grey and black striped sweater and dark jeans. He grinned and chose amber frames for the evening. He ran to the door as the food was delivered and he piled everything on the kitchen counter. Clint took his own order and the others and left Stephen and Tony's in the other bag.</p><p>"We'll be in the guest wing tonight." Clint winked and carried everything down the stairs. Tony got everything else ready and even setup the Netflix on the TV and waited.</p><p>He heard a soft whoosh followed by a metallic ringing noise, knowing Stephen had made a portal right to the living room. He turned and inhaled sharply.</p><p>Stephen's skin looked paler against the dark blue of the silk shirt and the black slacks accented his slim figure in a way that left Tony slightly breathless. He let out a soft smirk and Tony grinned wide back.</p><p>"You look stunning." Tony eyed him. Stephen rose a brow and eyed him up and down. That stare definitely caused a shudder to run through him.</p><p>"As do you." Stephen's smile grew wider. He stepped closer and Tony felt the air shrink around him as the distance between them shortened. He turned and pawed at the bag on the counter.</p><p>"Butter chicken…" He grinned and opened the box and set it beside him. He eased into the chair next to him and they dispersed food and Tony glanced up and held out chopsticks without thinking too much about it. Stephen bit his lower lip and Tony immediately handed him a fork instead as the wizard blushed. He'd almost forgotten it might be difficult to use the chopsticks with his scarred hands. Tony crammed a bite of chicken and watched Stephen eat his. He decided on using a fork too. They played the show and eventually migrated to the couch and ate noodles as the next diagnoses rolled across the screen.</p><p>"So the woman has intense pain in her legs that travels up to her body and even her face." Stephen listened and eyed Tony every now and then. He didn't miss any glance. Each time it happened, Tony felt like he was winning him over.</p><p>"coffee colored urine?" Tony tilted his head, completely intrigued. He adjusted the pillow behind him and Stephen set his hand down on the cushion he was sitting on.</p><p>"Blood breaks down and becomes dark through a process of the body, I'll guess…kidneys." Stephen smirked. He loved how smart he was, but it was different from his own intelligence, which meant more learning from him.</p><p>Tony looked down and placed his hand beside his until their hands were close. He wanted the same closeness like before. Tony leaned his head against Stephen's shoulder as they kept watching. He seemed to stiffen up slightly, but he didn't say anything. Tony was testing the waters.</p><p>Just then Stephen's scent hit him. It was different….somehow, he couldn't place it but it was hot and rich. Like if he captured the scent of feeling….need.</p><p>"W…what are you wearing?" Tony leaned closer and breathed in. A shock of pink bloomed across Stephen's face as he looked over at him.</p><p>"I actually don't know." He confessed. Tony chuckled and eyed him.</p><p>"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked.</p><p>"It was an unlabeled bottle that glowed." Stephen smirked.</p><p>"That sounds like some radioactive poison, should I be worried?" Tony snickered.</p><p>"I'm starting to think it has a….different… effect." Stephen cleared his throat and Tony stared.</p><p>"Like an aphrodisiac or something?" Tony joked, but Stephen's expression was serious.</p><p>"I really don't think you needed any more appeal." Tony whispered and looked up at him, loving the fact he was taller. It used to bother him, but he could finally enjoy the appeal in it. They tossed their empty containers in the trash and then made it back to the couch.</p><p>"Oh?" Stephen leaned closer and placed his hand across the couch above Tony. He felt another shudder run through him as he watched the sorcerer got closer. Was he flirting with Tony? He stared at those hooded pale eyes trailed across his features. Those high cheekbones and the tailored goatee he wore…even his eyelashes were dark and stunning; he wanted all of it more than anything.</p><p>"Fuck…" Tony huffed under his breath and Stephen smirked at him. Fuck he could play if he wanted to.</p><p>"There's a million reasons why this isn't a good idea." Stephen whispered. The show had been completely forgotten by now by both of them.</p><p>"I've always been a risk taker, I'll chance it." Tony hissed back and turned his chin towards him and kissed him softly. Stephen's hair felt smooth against his. He could feel Stephen's hand slowly ease against the back of his neck. It definitely shook against his skin exactly how he imagined it would. He kissed Stephen back slowly and sank his own hands into that soft hair. He could feel his heart going a mile a minute as he pulled back for air and Stephen chuckled softly against him. Tony couldn’t fight the smile back and leaned into him again. He widened his mouth against his and they slowly drew closer. Stephen pulled back first this time and thumbed his cheeks as he stared into him. Tony couldn't recall the last time he'd been so shy or overwhelmed about something….it wasn't quite like this with Pepper, lately at least; maybe that's what terrified him the most about the whole thing.</p><p>"Having second thoughts?" Stephen whispered a breath away from his ear.</p><p>"Can you read minds or something?" Tony's dark eyes glanced up at him. Stephen's brow lifted mischievously as Tony mumbled a soft noise of awe and surprise.</p><p>"Would it scare you if I said yes?" He mused and Tony grinned nervously.</p><p>"A little…" Tony huffed and ran his fingers slowly across his chest against the soft blue fabric.</p><p>Just then, Stephen made a purring noise and it set Tony off just enough and he closed the distance between them again. He could feel his cheeks burning and he was already aware that his body was practically on fire against him. Someone so calm, cool, and collected was capable of so much heat. Tony's grip in his hair had tightened almost instinctively. The soft hiss that left the sorcerer almost took his breath away. He wondered briefly just how much noise would leave the doctor if Tony unhinged him piece by piece. It was such a raw image of what the enigmatic magician would look like. Tony kissed him harder and delved his tongue between his lips. Fuck he felt so good. Tony could feel his mind wandering to endless naked scenarios already.</p><p>"Mmf…Tony." Stephen half gasped as Tony pulled back slowly with Stephen's lower lip trapped between his teeth. The desperate glance was only on Stephen's features for a second before he managed to compose himself, but Tony fucking saw it. He drew in a shallow breath and buried his face against Stephen's neck, inhaling his scent until it filled his lungs. If he didn't stop now….well. He wasn't certain how much self control he'd have left.</p><p>"You alright?" Stephen rubbed his shoulders reassuringly. Tony nodded and looked up at him.</p><p>……………………………………………………………………………..</p><p>It was impossible not to want him as badly as he did now. His body…his <em>aura…</em>was practically screaming it at him. The sharp bites of red and orange against his soul were….Tony, to put it simply…</p><p>
  <em>Was an inferno…</em>
</p><p>Stephen was actually struggling to keep himself together. This was a first date… they shouldn't…</p><p>"I'm trying to be a gentlemen." Stephen chuckled. Tony mused right back, ever playful.</p><p>"I must be a sailor then." He grinned and raised his hand higher up across neck and thumbed across the exposed pale skin underneath his fingers. The pulse beneath his thumb was erratic as his was. Tony kept petting across the back of his neck until he eyed him again. The look was almost like he was pleading.</p><p>"What?" Stephen looked up at him.</p><p>"Can I sit in your lap?" Tony's expression suddenly made complete sense. Stephen leaned back slightly, surprised from the question, but not surprised that it came from Tony. He leaned back and stared at him and smirked. Tony took the invitation and grinned boyishly as he came closer and crawled in his lap. Stephen stiffened slightly, he felt Tony's warmth against his skin, the fabric between them barely registered. He exhaled shakily as Tony eased himself down and turned, looking up at him.</p><p>"Yes?" He eyed him.</p><p>"You have any idea how attractive you are right now?" Tony whispered at him. He could feel his face heat up slightly as looked away. He could hear a soft chuckle from the mechanic as they started talking about random things like work and the latest news in technology; things that didn't really matter, as long as he kept talking, he wouldn't push himself too far too fast. He could hear a soft snore below him. He glanced down and saw Tony had finally drifted off tucked against him. His warmth exceeded his body by a lot. Tony had no idea how beautiful his soul really was. Maybe one day Stephen could show him like Ancient One had. He smirked at the thought and enjoyed how absolutely young Tony looked when he was sleeping. It was beyond cute. His hand drew down slightly, resting at the small of Tony's back and he'd managed to somehow fall asleep under the weight of that mostly red aura.</p><p> </p><p>……………………………………………………………………………………..</p><p>The next morning was warm and full of so much….Stephen. The thick and almost heavy scent of him permeated his mind. The thoughts of the night before came rushing back as Tony nuzzled the body beneath him. He yawned and started petting his chest softly until a deep rumble against his chest alerted Tony that his sorcerer was awake. Oh that sound was pure heat to Tony's ears. He wanted to hear more of them, take in each one like a shot of whiskey. He'd wait for the perfect moment. He looked up at a sleepy doctor and grinned wider. Stephen's hair wasn't combed straight and his face had little pink marks where he'd leaned on the couch in his sleep. It….he was just perfect and Tony was falling awfully hard for him. He had to talk to Pepper about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>